Dreams and Reminiscence
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -The past can prove inescapable at times. However, the people by one's side can help lead one into a brighter future filled with laughter and love. One-Shot.
"I love you."

Lucy Heartfilia turned her russet eyes to her partner as they widened in surprise. The two were currently resting in the blonde's apartment - specifically her living room - as Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were busying themselves with a mission. An odd combination, but the request had explicitly asked for an adept swordswoman and an intelligent Ice-Make Mage.

Or, at the very least, that is what the flaxen female had heard. Happy on the other hand was concerning himself with a job he had gone on with Carla, Wendy, and Romeo. The latter of whom approached the former one day to ask if they would want to go on a job.

At any rate, the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer were taking a break. And after another exhausting excursion into the caves of Mount Hakobe, they needed it. And right now, in light of the such a confession coming from the salmon-haired male, Lucy was wondering if the mission had damaged Natsu's brain.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy said as she cupped her ear with one of her hands and leaned in closer to her partner. She was resting on her couch as Natsu lounged on the floor. She decided there would be no harm in humoring him. "Can you repeat that?"

Natsu gazed at her a moment longer with his onyx eyes - something shining in their depths - before blinking at her. An easy-going, contented smile spread across his face as his eyes became half-lidded with bliss.

"What I had said Luce." He said, inching closer to his partner as a chill raced down her spine. It isn't long until he's at the foot of the couch. "Is that," He nears her ear. "I am, without a doubt," His warm breath glided across her ear, sending another shiver down her spine. "Absolutely in love with you."

 _I am, without a doubt, absolutely in love with you._

The words bounced around in the flaxen mage's head like a squirrel on a super high. Her face burned at her friend's confession as she tried to formulate a reply.

"You're in love with me?!" Lucy half-inquired, half-screeched incredulously. Truthfully, the thought isn't as absurd as it could be given the number of times the salmon-haired male had carelessly groped her generous breasts. The memories of the times that he risked life and limb to save her helped as well.

"Yep!" Natsu replied (a little too cheerfully if you asked Lucy) as his grin was still plastered on his features. "I love you Lucy."

While Lucy fell silent, (and her face burned crimson) Natsu continued. "I love your dedication to your spirits and to your _Nakama_. I love how you get a certain sparkle in your eye whenever you talk about the books you've read or what you're writing." He paused. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've seen. I love your hardworking spirit, your kindness and forgiveness, and how you _can't_ turn a blind eye to someone in need."

It was his turn to fall silent as he took a strand of her blonde hair and rubbed it between his fingertips. If possible, his grin grew. He soon stood up before shortly leaning over Lucy as both his hands were pressed on either side of her, effectively boxing her in.

The flaxen beauty's heart rate skyrocketed with his close proximity. She felt the burning of her cheeks as he got ever closer. He smiled heart-stoppingly as he was a few inches from her face. "Can I?"

 _When did Natsu turn on the charm?_ Lucy thought. She had to admit though, it was nice that, despite what came over her partner, he still asked for permission. Incoherently, she gave it to him as Natsu's lips were soon on hers.

All the blonde can remember next is that the world was set on fire, she was dimly aware of herself burning, and then... _nothing_.

* * *

When Lucy blinked herself back into a conscious state, she finds that she is hunched over her brown desk as a blanket was thrown over her. Glancing to her right, she sees a small piece of paper with writing scribbled on it. Picking it up, she recognizes it instantly as the writing style that belongs to a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _Hey Lucy!_ The letter begins, as casual as the person who wrote it. _Happy and I dropped by your apartment to ask you about a mission when we found you sleeping at your desk. You looked so peaceful that we agreed to let you rest. Must've tired yourself out writing._

 _Or reading one of Erza's books_. Lucy thinks, the memory of her recent dream fresh in her mind. Ignoring the blood rushing to her face, she continues reading the letter.

 _Y'know, I may not read a lot, but I can't wait to read your novel when you finish it. I bet it'll be awesome! Anyway, see you in the morning. Your Partner, Natsu._

Lucy smiles softly at Natsu's confidence in her writing ability.

"He can be so sweet sometimes." Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage murmurs reflectively. While the impetuous Fire Dragon Slayer would be the first to challenge anyone he saw to a fight, one couldn't deny the more hidden, and somewhat sensitive side of him. Although, that could just be the remnants of her dream talking.

She cannot ignore the fact that he, with Happy by his side, had uprooted an _entire_ Rainbow Sakura tree when she was sick nor how he had kept mementos from their adventures in his house. She also recalls a time when she accidently bathed in a sort of invisibility potion and had blimped out of existence some time later. Her saving grace came in the form of how Natsu and Happy had declared (oddly) in unison that she was one that completed them after they decided to look for her.

At the time, she was too preoccupied with the joy of being remembered and reappearing to notice the way her stomach did a pleasant flip. She was vaguely aware of Macao remarking that she resided in the salmon-haired male's heart even if his mind forgot her.

Not quite ready at the time to acknowledge the depth of Natsu being the catalyst for her being remembered, Lucy ran to clasp her hands in the waiting ones of Levy McGarden. In the grand scheme of things, he could be as much a love as a fighter.

As her thoughts occupy themselves with the thought of her guildmate, Lucy wonders where he could be.

Whilst in the process of getting up from her desk, she gets her answer in the form of what sounds like two synchronized snores. Listening closer as she makes her way to her living room, she detects that one of the snores is louder and quicker than the other.

And upon seeing her living room, she finds Natsu sprawled out on her couch as Happy rests on the floor. While she wouldn't want to wake them up, she doesn't want them to feel uncomfortable in the slightest. And she knows just the way to rectify that as she draws out a golden key.

"Open," Lucy whispers. "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

In a flash of subdued golden light, the Celestial Spirit known as Capricorn appears and, as always, in an impeccable black and white suit.

"How may I help you today Lady Lucy?" He asks as he placed a hand over his heart and gives a slight bow.

Said female gestures to her two sleeping guests. "Could you move them somewhere more comfortable?"

Capricorn glances at the two before giving another slight bow. "It would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Thanks Capricorn." The blonde murmurs as the Celestial Spirit hoists the Fire Dragon Slayer and his Exceed onto his shoulders before walking to the blonde's bedroom and depositing them onto her bed.

"It was a simple task." Capricorn remarks as he pulls the sheets to cover them.

"Thank you again Capricorn." Lucy repeats, the mage ever grateful of her friends.

"Your gratitude is noted, but unnecessary." He says as he pushed up his sunglasses. He does a sweeping bow before he kneels before her. "It is all done in the name of Heartfilia."

Lucy, feeling touched by the sentiment, crouches down to give her comrade a warm embrace. "I can always count on you to be there for me."

It isn't a question nor does The Goat feel inclined to comment.

"One more thing." Lucy urges as she pulls away and her features soften with the wistfulness of reflective nostalgia. "How's Aquarius?"

At the mention of the Water-Bearer, the usually stoic Celestial Spirit allows a slight smile to grace his features. "She is having a splendid time and is ecstatic about being able to spend time with Scorpio."

Lucy's russet eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears as she soaks in the words. "Good, I'm glad to hear she's h-happy," She hiccups and with it tears begin to flow down her face. "After all," She forces a smile. "that's all I've ever c-cared ab-about."

Pushing the palms of her hands into her eyes, Lucy sniffles as she attempts to stem the outpouring of moisture. It doesn't help that with the reopening of that wound, she remembers how she had to break Aquarius' key, severing her bond with her dearest and oldest friend and the last link to her mother and having no one to talk about it with.

The firm hands that settle on her shoulders causes her to remove her hands and look up at the Celestial Spirit in front of her.

"Do not cry Lady Lucy." Capricorn advises as he wipes away a stray tear with the pad of his gloved thumb. "You may not be able to summon Aquarius, but she will always remain in your heart," He pauses as he places a gloved hand on his heart. "Just as Lady Layla resides in my own."

"Yeah." Lucy mumbles quietly as the tears stop and begin to dry. She smiles; a faint expression. "Thank you Capricorn."

"It is always a delight to aid you." The Celestial Spirit proclaims as he returns the smile with a bow before disappearing into a cloud of yellow particles.

The flaxen mage sighs wistfully before placing a hand on her chest. "Aquarius."

However, any further musing is interrupted by the sound of a masculine voice filling the air. "Lucy."

Looking at her bed, she sees that it is merely her partner muttering in his sleep.

Lucy is just about to exit the room and leave the two to their dreams when she hears him whimper.

"Lucy, I…" A snore as he tosses and turns under the sheets. "I...Must…"

Curious, Lucy walks carefully over to where Natsu is sleeping. Intrigued by the thought of whatever he could be dreaming about, the Stellar Mage leans over him as she eyes him critically.

Several moments later that would turn out to be an ill-conceived notion as the salmon-haired male pulls her on top of him. All the while snoring his cares away.

 _Well, this is great._ Lucy quips in her thoughts as she wonders how she can maneuver herself out of her current predicament without alerting her two quests and inadvertently waking them up.

Any thoughts she might have of escaping though is pushed to the back of her mind when she hears more of Natsu's indistinct, sleep-induced ramblings.

"Protect her...Always…" She sees him grimace and her heart goes out to him. "Never...Anyone...Harm her."

Lucy smiles softly as her cheeks pinken. She can only assume that her friend must be dreaming about saving her.

Resting her head on Natsu's chest, his muscles obscured by the blankets, Lucy decides that it wouldn't hurt to sleep in his arms like this.

 _Just this once_ …

The thought being the last thing that Lucy thinks before drifting off to a metaphoric sea of dreams.

* * *

When Natsu Dragneel wakes up the next morning, the scent of food fills the air.

"Man, that smells delicious." He mumbles as he rubs at his eyes and throws the sheets away from him. "Ain't that right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" The blue Exceed exclaims, his usually cheery voice groggy due to his recent wakefulness.

Taking a moment longer, the two look at each other suspiciously as they analyze their surroundings. Last the two could remember, they had fallen asleep in Lucy's living room, not her bedroom.

"Happy, weren't we in Lucy's living room?" Natsu asks.

The Exceed nods his head. "Aye. She must've used a Celestial Spirit to move us."

"Huh." Natsu murmurs as the two get out of bed and wander to where they had previous discerned the scent on the air to be emanating from.

And what they see surprises them in how domestic the sight is: Lucy Heartfilia, with an apron equipped, over an oven as she is in the midst of flipping a pancake.

"Do you think she's feeling okay buddy?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Lucy's been possessed?"

"If she has, we'll have to be careful."

"Maybe Levy can exorcise her."

"I _can_ hear you two." Lucy states without even turning around.

Natsu and Happy pale as Lucy continues. "You two should wash up before sitting at the table if you want any food." For emphasis, she punctuates the end of her sentence with a wave of her spatula.

After a brief stutter, the two raise their arms in a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

As they head to the bathroom, the two can hear the sound of the blonde's laughter following them.

* * *

After Natsu and Happy wash their hands and paws respectively, they re-enter the kitchen to see Lucy setting food down on the table before sitting herself.

The two males salivate at the food before rushing over to join Lucy at the table.

"This looks delicious!" Natsu proclaims.

"Aye!" Happy adds. "And smells good too!"

Lucy chuckles. "You might want to hurry though if you don't want your food to get cold."

That appears to be all the incentive they need as they soon begin diving upon the spread like vultures.

"Man, this tastes as good as it smells!" Natsu cheers around the food currently in his mouth.

"Aye!"

"I also have something for you Happy." Lucy says as she gets up from eating and goes to her counter.

With his attention caught, Happy waits with anticipation as he sees Lucy approach with a platter. And a huge grin appears on his features at the sight. "Fish!"

The blonde nods her head as the Exceed begins to devour one of the two fish present on the platter.

"Thank you Lucy!" The two males chorus in joy.

* * *

Several minutes of eating later and Natsu and Happy are patting their stomachs in appreciation.

"That was a really good breakfast." Natsu comments.

"The best." Happy says in agreement.

"I'm glad you two liked it." Lucy says with gratification as she takes their dishes, cleans them, loads them into the dishwasher and turns it on.

"What was the occasion?" Natsu asks.

Lucy washes her hands as she answers. "I just thought it would be nice." She takes a towel to dry her hands as she gives them a cool stare. "Just don't expect this that often."

"Okay." Natsu says with a grin. "Maybe Happy and I can help you next time."

 _Next time._

Lucy smiles brightly at that thought, the inherent hopefulness of it. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Maybe we can even invite Carla and Wendy!" Happy interjects.

"And Erza and Gray." Natsu contributes, looking visibly put off at the mention of his rival.

"We can even ask Levy-chan and Juvia." Lucy pipes in.

The three smile at the thought of inviting their guildmates. They also think about the happiness that was found in their intimate get-together; the three of them relaxing and enjoying a nice meal.

"Anyway," Lucy says as an idea crosses her mind. "you wrote me a letter saying that you found a job."

"Yeah." Natsu nods as Happy pulls a slip of paper from his green backpack.

Taking the paper, Lucy analyzes it and sees that a group of bandits are terrorizing a seabound town and interfering with their trading routes.

"Well, we better get going." Lucy states.

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaims. "I couldn't agree more."

"They might even have some fish!" Happy says as it seems he is salivating at the mere thought of it.

The three then prepare themselves to go on another mission together and as they glance at each other, they know that there is nothing they would want to do more.


End file.
